Dear Hina
by Siren of the Sand
Summary: Hinata finds out the hard way that Naruto can't be hers. A psuedo-sequal to "Secrets of the Notebook" Less angst, SasuNaru, hinted KibaHina. Based on "Dear Prudence" from Across the Universe.


AN: No I don't own this and this is a sort of continuation of "Secrets of the Notebook" but I'm focusing on Hinata this time I suppose. The song is "Dear Prudence" from the Beatles/Across the Universe. Ignoring Sasuke leaving.

Hinata leaned her head back against the wall of her old play house. Tears leaked from her light purple eyes, and she wiped at them furiously.

"Why?" she questioned. "Why doesn't he like me like I like him? What has Sasuke done to get his attention like he has?" Only a few hours ago she had gone up to Naruto and confessed to him for the second time. The first having been during the battle with Pein.

Only a few hours ago was she rejected by Naruto. Only hours ago did she find out Naruto and Sasuke were madly in love and had already copulated that love. She grimanced. In fact, she witnessed that copulation. Which is how she found herself in this closet.

-flashback-

"Na-Naruto-kun! I love you!" shouted Hinata as she barged into Naruto's tent. She had gathered all of her courage and decided that now would be the time, she would march right up to Naruto, demand he listen to her and tell him that she loved him! However, this plan went down the toliet when as she came to phase one, march right up to Naruto. Naruto was stretched out on his fuuton, with no shirt, nearly no pants, and an equally undressed Sasuke straddling his hips.

"H-hinata!" squeaked Naruto, sitting up and throwing Sasuke off of his body and scrambling for a shirt.  
"S-sorry! I- I interupted! Excuse me!" Hinata muttered, running out of the tent and slamming into Kiba.

"H-hinata-chan? Are you ok?" he asked, helping his teammate stand. She merely brushed past him, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

"Hinata!" he called after her, worry lacing his voice.

But Hinata was too far gone, running as fast as she could to one of the few places left standing after Peins attack on the Leaf. Her old play house. She had fond memories of this place, having often gone there to escape her fathers harsh training. She jumped in through the window and hid below it, hearing Naruto, Kiba, and a reluctant but guilty sounding Sasuke searching for her.

-flashback end-

"Hinata! Hinata-chan!" called Naruto. His voice, which would have once made her faint should he have said her name, now brought a fresh slew of tears to her eyes. "Hinata! Please come out of hiding! Please!"

Hinata covered her mouth with her hand to stop the sobs she knew were threatening to leak from her traitorus voice box.

"Dear Hina, won't you come out to play?

Dear Hina, greet the brand new day.

The sun is up, the sky is blue-

It's beautiful and so are you.

Dear Hina, won't you come out to play?" Kiba sang, his voice soft and welcoming in his attempt to get his teammate to come talk with them.

"Dear Hina, open up your eyes" Naruto picked up, joining Kiba's voice.

"Dear Hina, see the sunny skies." Kiba continued

"The wind is low, the birds will sing

That you are part of everything." The two boys sung together, their voices joining in a sound that entranced Hinata, her tears slowly dying down to a drop or two, and her sobs having been squashed benith the boys singing.

"Dear Hina won't you open up your eyes?" Naruto finished alone, spotting the dilapitated play house.

"Look around-round-round

Look around-round-round

Look around-round-round" Sasuke lent his voice to the harmony, entriting Hinata to come talk with them so he could apologize and ask her acceptance of his and Naruto's relationship.

"Dear Hina, won't you come out to play?

Dear Hina, greet the brand new day.

The sun is up, the sky is blue-

It's beautiful and so are you.

Dear Hina, won't you come out to play?" All three boys sung together, sounding so beautiful that Hinata stood up, wipping her face and dusting off her clothes. She smiled at the three boys.

"I think I barged in at the wrong time" she whispered, her voice a bit raw from the crying.

Naruto bowed low, "I'm really sorry Hinata-chan. I -" he tried to continue but Hinata held up a hand.

"You and Sasuke are happy together right? Well then you have to stay together and forget I confessed." she sounded more confident then she had in many many years, not stuttering and with the exception of her hoarse tone, she sounded almost proud. "I don't want to be the one to get in the way of anyones happiness. I'll be hurt for a while and I'll always be jealous that Sasuke-san stole you before I could make my move, but you two can't regret or doubt what you have. It's a special kizuna. A special bond. One that I don't think can be broken, and I won't try to break. So be happy!" she smiled at them.

Kiba looked supremely proud of his teammate for her maturity and bravery, when they had first started out as Team 8 he doubted Hinata could have done what she just did. But now was different. Hinata had really grown, in more ways than one. Kiba blushed.

"Maybe Sasuke and Naruto should have gotten together sooner..." Kiba thought to himself as the four of them walked back to the village, happy once more.

AN: So, how was it? Yes I know I'm a horrible person, and haven't updated, but I lost my taste for some of my stories... I need to re-read, re-evaluate, and adjust my stories. This was a psuedo-sequal to Secrets of the Notebook, but a ton less angsty. I hope Hinata fans liked this and I hope it satisfied my SasuNaru fans too! So for now... EAT CAKE!

-Siren :3


End file.
